Coming Into Power
by Muhahahaha
Summary: Harry Potter Has Decided To Act Upon His Destiny. Harry Will End This Wether He Dies Or Not...
1. Prologue Chapters Will Be Longer

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Harry Potter. This disclaimer is valid for all future chapters. (If there is any)  
  
This is the Prologue and the chapters will be longer (if I decide to continue)!  
  
The skies above Surrey swirled in an angry torment. The once bright, sunny day had taken a turn for the worst. Now, black, plague like clouds sheltered the town. They twisted and danced in an enraged frenzy, jamming the suns comforting rays high above. With a start raindrops started to form and fall down to earth, shattering on impact as they hit the ground. Lightning crackled as it struck its targets, and thunder rolled sounding like millions of bulls stampeding through a narrow pass.   
  
Coincidently the odd weather change had happened exactly as Harry Potter read a letter. The letter had appeared in a swirl of fire being carried by Fawkes. As Harry Potter finished the letter an odd expression consumed his face. The expression was like a mix of anger, hate, betrayal, pride, courage, and determination. Leaping into action he hurried to his trunk, which had not been unpacked, as he had just arrived at Privet Drive and grabbed Hedwig.  
  
When Harry ran outside he was not prepared for the storm that seemed to revolve around him. Incredible winds picked up slamming doors shut and bending the trees. With incredible force Harry was slammed backwards. With determination he slowly crawled over to Hedwig and put her right side up. Then crawling over to his trunk, which had miraculously stayed shut pried open the lid and pulled out his wand. Ever so slowly he stood up and thrust his hand out.   
  
With a smart Bang the purple, knight bus was sitting in its own glory right in front of Harry. As the bus blocked the wind Harry retrieved his trunk and owl before staggering onto the bus.   
  
"Hello welcome to the knight bus, for an extra 2 Galleons you get..." Stan the ever-cheerful bus manager was cut off as Harry thrust a total of 16 Galleons into Stan's hand.  
  
"Diagon Ally" Harry flatly said.  
  
"Well sir," As Stan still had not recognized Harry, "this is enough for a private room, follow me."  
  
Not showing his surprise at there being separate rooms on the bus Harry obediently followed. Reaching their destination, which was on the 3rd floor, they entered a hallway and he was led to the last room. As Harry walked in he saw Stan's retreating back.   
  
Looking around Harry wasn't surprised to see a rather plain room but at least it had some privacy. Sighing Harry let Hedwig out of her cage where she quickly flew to the bedpost. Then he laid down on the bed and promptly fell asleep.   
  
As the bus accelerated, back in the now desolate room of Harry Potter's you could see all three Dursley's peering at a letter that read,  
  
Harry,  
  
I know that you are sad and possibly depressed but you must move on from Sirius's death. He would have not wanted you to mop around all summer. You must remember this is a war and people will die. Also I am afraid you cannot leave your house for your safety.  
  
-Dumbledore  
  
And as the Knight bus left Surrey the storm was still at its highest might as rain drops splattered on the ground, lightning crackled, and thunder rolled. 


	2. Gringotts

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Harry Potter.  
  
The Knight Bus stopped with a bang outside of the Leaky Cauldron, effectively throwing one Harry Potter out of his bed. The now wide-awake 15 year old sat up slightly dazed but otherwise fine. As he was going back to his bed he heard Stan over the loud speaker announce that they had arrived at the Leaky Cauldron. Sighing, the 15 year old got up and grabbed his trunk and owl cage and headed down stairs with Hedwig flying over his shoulder.   
  
Downstairs Harry jumped off the knight bus onto the street and headed to the door of the Leaky Cauldron. When he entered he walked towards Tom, the barkeeper and asked for a room for the night and he would pay tomorrow. When Tom agreed Harry followed him to room number 17 where he walked in dropped his stuff. After doing so he jumped on his bed and promptly fell asleep.  
  
*~*  
  
"SILENCE," Dumbledore yelled at the collected group of order members.   
  
"We are not here to argue with each other over whose fault it was, we are here to ensure the safety of Harry." He continued. "Now Tonks could you please repeat your story so the whole order can hear?"  
  
"Yes sir, well it started out with me sitting under an invisibility cloak guarding Harry's house when he just rushed outside with all of his belongings, which looked to be still unpacked. After a strong gust of wind blew him over he signaled the knight bus and got on." Said Tonks.  
  
"Why didn't you just stop the little runt before he got on the bus?" Severus Snape asked snidely.   
  
"Because Snape I didn't want to use magic that the ministry would detect and have them figure out what happened." She replied trying to keep her anger in check.  
  
Softly Dumbledore spoke for the first time after the tale, "You did the right thing Tonks." Then added, "It is already late tonight we will start search parties for him tomorrow but for now everybody go home and get some rest."  
  
*~*  
  
The next morning a refreshed Harry Potter jumped out of bed and threw his clothes on. Grabbing his wand he headed out to Diagon Ally. Deciding to get breakfast later he headed straight towards Gringotts. When Harry finally reached the great white building he headed to an available Goblin.  
  
"May I please make a withdraw?" Harry politely asked.  
  
Grunting the goblin replied, "Key please."  
  
"Here you go." Harry said after handing the unknown goblin his key.  
  
After studying the key for a few seconds the goblin yelled, "Bingol take Mr. Potter to his vault please."  
  
The goblin Bingol rushed up and told Harry, "This way please."  
  
After following Bingol through a long hallway Harry found himself in a rickety cart heading towards his vault. After a bumpy ride he finally made it there where he wobbled out of the cart and handed Bingol his key. As Bingol inserted his key Harry made his way inside and started stuffing his sack with galleons.   
  
After his sack was full Harry decided to take a look around in his vault. Deciding to start in the back he jumped up and over a large pile of galleons and made his way to the back wall. Reaching it he examined his wealth. It actually wasn't that much Harry decided when he realized that in the back it was mostly suckles and knuts and only in the front were Galleons. Deciding to find out how far to the floor he was, as he had nothing better to do Harry started digging his way towards the floor. After about 5 minutes Harry had dug about 2 feet and had just reached the floor.  
  
As Harry looked down he noticed on the floor it was bumpy rather than flat. Thinking that was a rather odd occurrence Harry pushed away the remaining money in a 3-foot circle. When he finished he was left with a circle, which had another circle within it every inch apart, and in the center was a circle that was completely black gem. Running his hand over the black gem Harry was able to let out a short scream before he went careening down the whole that had appeared after touching the stone.  
  
*~*  
  
High above in a large office sat a goblin staring intently at a stone that was glowing. "So it begins he whispered."  
  
*~*  
  
Back down below Harry Potter was shooting down a passageway on what appeared to be a huge slide, reaching speeds above what the gringotts carts could ever achieved. After what felt like an eternity to Harry his decent started to even out before coming to a flat track where he slowed down to a stop after about 3 miles.   
  
Shaking from such a fright Harry got up and surveyed his surroundings. He was in a massive room at least 100 yards in length. Yet what surprised him was that there was nothing in it except for 5 doors. After figuring there was nothing else to do he headed to the double doors, which were the only ones on the far side of the rooms walls.  
  
Arriving there he pried open the massive oak doors at least 30 feet tall and was meet with a sight he couldn't believe.   
  
Sorry that was pretty short but I've been gone for like 1 month and decided I should at least write a short chapter. 


End file.
